Sprite
by pixie bell1
Summary: When they found a mysterious figure in the Secret Place, Sora, Riku, and Kairi thought that the Heartless were back, and other sighting proved it. But what also happens when a beautiful girl, and a old rival come to their Island
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: lalala! Okay, the story is called Sprite, as in, fairy, nymph, PIXIE! K? Anywayz.. Thanx, and I hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* Sprite *~  
  
"You're too slow," Riku exclaimed as Sora lunged at him, and he simply stepped away.  
  
Sora's face came into a pout and he threw his wooden sword down, "Fine, I give up."  
  
Kairi laughed, and leant her back against the stone wall of the Secret Place, "Aw, come on, Sora. You're never going to learn anything from that."  
  
Sora made a snorting sound and sat next to her, leaning his head against her shoulder, "Riku was being mean."  
  
Riku laughed, and shook his head, his sliver hair swaying back and forth, "I just said you were too slow."  
  
" I AM NOT TOO SLOW!" Sora bit back, stubbornly, and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
Riku laughed again, harder this time, and slid down the wall next to Sora, "Okay." It came out in a choke.  
  
Kairi giggles became shrill and she buried her face in her knees to prevent Sora from hearing them.  
  
Sora glared at them, his baby blue eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Fine, laugh all you want." His face broke out in a cheesy grin, "I AM THE KEY BLADE MASTER!"  
  
Sora grabbed his sword, and shot up, aiming it at Riku. Riku stopped laughing, and looked up at Sora with his blue-green eyes. A choke came from deep in his throat, and Kairi's laughter died.  
  
Riku's chest shook, and he bursted, grabbing his stomach as he fell to the side, laughing harder. Kairi, who was unable to control herself, began to giggle, and bury her face in her hands.  
  
"It's not funny!" Sora complained, and stomped his foot, but he fell for his own tricks, and he soon was shaking with laughter.  
  
There was a shuffle.  
  
"What was that?" Riku's laughter stopped, and he shot up.  
  
Kairi and Sora stopped and looked at Riku in confusion.  
  
"What's the matter, Riku?" Kairi asked, her voice still slightly shaking.  
  
Riku's brow wrinkled and he stood up, poking his head around the boulder that was blocking his view of the entrance.  
  
He froze, and Sora turned and looked in Riku's eye direction.  
  
A tall cloaked figure stood in the door, its head bowed, and the darkness of the hood covered the face of its wearer. The sleeves were together in front of the cloaked person.  
  
There was a scuffle, and Kairi's head rested against Sora's shoulder.  
  
Thinking it was Wakka, Selphie, or Tidus, Sora stepped forward, "Cut it out, you guys."  
  
The cloaked figure raised its head, and the light from the roof made them capable of seeing the bottom half of the figure's face. Their skin was a pale green, and their lips seemed to stand out, with their pink color, and they broke into a smile.  
  
Riku, in front, stuck his arm out to the side, and stepped back, pushing Sora and Kairi with him. It couldn't have been the three they thought it was. Could it?  
  
The Figure took a step forward, their stride was a glide more than a step. But instead of taking another step, its head turned to look at the markings on the wall beside them.  
  
It turned its body, and the three gasped as they saw a magnificent pair of see-through, pinkish fairy wings, sticking out from the cloak. The figure turned back, and took another glide.  
  
"What do you want?" Riku's voice was shaky, which surprised even him.  
  
The figure cocked its head, and pulled its hand away from the sleeve. Its delicate hand was also a pale green. The haunting smile never seemed to leave their face. It snapped its fingers, and they just simply vanished.  
  
Kairi made a soft whimper, "What was that?" Her voice was unusually tiny.  
  
"I don't know," Sora whispered. "Riku, do you think it's a Heartless?"  
  
Riku cleared his throat, "I- I don't know."  
  
"Hey guys!" A voice startled them from their nervous silence. Selphie poked her head through the entrance, "A new family just moved in, you have to come check this out!"  
  
She titled her head, confused about the three faces of pale shock, "What's the matter? You guys look like you just saw a ghost."  
  
~*~  
  
"There was know way that anyone on Destiny Island could have been that cloaked figure," Sora stated, following Selphie.  
  
"Why is that?" Riku asked.  
  
"Because, no one, except us, knows how to use magic," Sora said, obviously proud of his concept. He folded his hands behind his head.  
  
"I think, that it was a fairy, or more like she was a fairy," Kairi suddenly said.  
  
Riku shrugged, "Maybe."  
  
Sora ducked his head as he came out of the Secret Place, "I guess we will just have to keep our eyes peeled."  
  
~*~  
  
"There's a girl and mother," Selphie chatted, unaware that no one was listening to her.  
  
"The girl looks around our age, and she's so beautiful!"  
"Did you get her name, Selphie?" Kairi asked, walking ahead to walk next to her friend.  
  
"No, but it something weird, I can't remember."  
  
"Great, another girl on the island, and I thought two was enough," Riku joked.  
  
Selphie and Kairi stopped, "HEY! That wasn't funny!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Navi, sweetie, this is your knew home," A tall, pale women said to a girl that looked like she was 14 or so.  
  
"I have a feeling I'm going to like it here," Navi smiled, and she grinned harder when her eyes came across palm trees, and beautiful waves.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Is there an extra bedroom?" Navi asked absently, as she looked around.  
  
"Yes, but dear, there is a very slim chance that Cloud will ever come back," Navi's mother said.  
  
Navi stiffened, and lowered her head.  
  
Her mother sighed, "Oh well." She turned and left.  
  
Navi sighed also, and looked around, smiling when she saw a group of kids that looked around her age come towards her.  
  
~*~  
"Whoa!" That was all that Sora could say.  
  
A delicate looking girl stood on the isle, her shoulder length. Strawberry blonde hair wiped at her face, and she tied a turquoise hair band in her hair. She had a turquoise halter top on, that seemed to cut above the belly button, and a white skirt with a turquoise and light blue scarf tied around her waist.  
  
"I told you," Selphie exclaimed.  
  
Riku mearly looked at her beauty, she was gorgeous. This was the new girl? Wow.  
  
Kairi squealed and walked across the bridge, meeting her in the isle. The rest followed.  
  
"Hi, you must be new."  
  
The girl turned, she had a pair of shocking green eyes, "Oh, yes." Her voice was light, yet strong.  
  
"Well, I'm Kairi," Kairi stated, then pointed to the group. "That's Selphie." Selphie jumped up, "HI!"  
  
"And that's Sora and Riku." They nodded, and Sora waved, but Riku gave a shy hello.  
  
"I'm Navi," The girl stated, laughing.  
  
Riku smiled, Navi.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Navi, what are you doing here?" Riku managed to find his strong voice. They were sitting on the Paopu Tree, and Navi was absentmindedly putting on her strap clogs, with a tiny blue star on each heal. Riku noticed a small fairy tattooed on her hip.  
  
"Oh, this is the closest place we could find to Hollow Bastion," Navi said, flipping her hair behind her shoulders.  
  
"Why does it have to be close to Hollow Bastion?" Sora asked, lying down on the tree.  
  
A look of discomfort came across her face; "We're. um. looking for someone."  
  
And that was the end of that.  
  
"Oh, I see," Kairi said, noticing the look she gave. Navi nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Then, there was a whoosh of a cloak, and a heavy footstep on the bridge.  
  
Navi's ears perked, and she squinted her eyes. She jumped down from the tree, and turned to the bridge. Navi gave a gasp, and ran across.  
  
The group turned, and Sora and Riku jumped, startled. Why was Cloud standing on the bridge, and they gave another jump when Navi jumped into his arms. 


	2. 2

Author's note: well... I know that Cloud has blue eyes, but I'm making them green now! So. :-P //\\ // emo! This chap goes to Silver Sprite (YOUR REVIEW MADE ME FEEL SPECIAL!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The fact that Navi was hugging Cloud, or that Cloud was on their island was quite a shock.  
  
At that moment, Riku thought that his chances were squashed. Talk about a blow to the chest.  
  
Sora's face became imprinted with shock, and he grabbed Riku by the arm to pull him up the bridge. Kairi and Selphie followed, whispering, "Who's he?"  
  
Navi was hugging Cloud tightly, but he didn't seem to mind, because he had one hand in her hair, and the other wrapped around her back, returning the hug. Navi's shoulders began to shake, and she lifted her head, "I thought you were dead."  
  
Cloud let go, "I was, until I came home." Navi rubbed at her eyes, and to the group. It was the first time Sora or Riku have ever seen Cloud without his cape covering in eyes, and he had shocking green eyes.  
  
Riku tried not to show any disappointment on his face, but he felt that in the past hour he knew her, he had already fallen.  
  
Sora cleared his throat, waiting for explanation. "Oh!" Navi said. Riku examined Cloud's face, he and Navi had the same smile...  
  
"Guys, I would like you to meet Cloud, my brother."  
  
"Brother?" Kairi asked, obviously blushing. "Oh, Cloud, it's nice to meet you," She said, giggling. Sora's face darkened, and he inched closer to Kairi.  
  
"Cloud, that's Sor-. "We've already met," Cloud stated.  
  
"Really?" Navi asked.  
  
"Yeah, he was hired to kill me," Sora said in an understatement. Cloud shrugged, and it took them a while to realize how worn he look. His face seemed to drop a little as every second passed, and his clothes were torn, as if he fought a terrible battle.  
  
"Oh," Navi sighed; she didn't seem to shocked. "Well, I'm going to head back, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Navi turned, and waved, then took off, Cloud following eagerly at her side.  
Riku watched her walk through the door of the shack, and in only a few seconds, she reappeared at the bottom. As tall as she was, Cloud seemed to tower over her.  
  
He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, and closed his eyes. He suddenly heard Sora snicker.  
  
"You like Navi."  
  
Sometime, Sora could act like a five year old. "No, what makes you think that," Rike said stubbornly.  
  
Sora raised his eyebrows, and Selphie gave a dreamy sigh, "What a hunk! Boy, being gorgeous must run in that family."  
  
"Yeah," Kairi agreed, and they started off, giggling.  
  
Sora shrugged his shoulders, winked at Riku, and started off after Kairi.  
  
Riku waited awhile, until after they were gone. He could still see the footprints of Navi's in the sand. "Yeah, it sure does."  
  
~*~  
  
"Why did you come back?" Navi asked, and she laid her head side ways on Cloud's chest.  
  
Cloud seemed to be in another world, and he didn't answer.  
  
"When are you going back?" Navi asked, and she turned over his arm. It was scared with white lines of cuts, and his hand was unusually rough. 'He's been through such a rough time,' Navi sighed mentally.  
  
He seemed like such a different person. But I guess three years of battles and being away from your family would do that.  
  
"I'm not going back," Cloud whispered, lifting his head slightly.  
  
"What?" Navi urgently said, and her head shot up. Cloud frowned and leant his head back down on the pillow, "I'm tired of all the drama, I don't want it anymore."  
  
"But what Aerith," Navi asked, " and Leon, and Yuffie, they're your partners."  
  
"They understand, I don't want to be apart of that anymore, I don't want to fight anymore. Besides, I want to be close to my little sister," Cloud laughed.  
  
Now that was the old Cloud. Navi smiled and stretched her legs out on the bed. She hugged him, and breathed, "Thanks, Cloud."  
  
Cloud smiled, and pulled out the headband in her hair, "You're welcome."  
  
~*~  
  
"Care for a re match," Riku asked, pulling out his sword. Sora frowned and lifted his chin, "No, I'm to slow remember."  
  
"Sora, don't be that way," Riku laughed, and he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Sora made a 'humph' noise, and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
Riku laughed again, and he spotted Navi and Cloud walking towards them in the light of the bon fire.  
  
"Hey Navi! Cloud. you look different," Sora said, giving up the stubborn act.  
  
Cloud looked down at his new clothes, a dark blue tank and pants, and shrugged,  
  
"Hey, it beats nothing."  
  
Riku noticed that Navi was spinning a baton in her hand, "hey, wanna duel?"  
  
Navi raised her eyebrows, and looked at Riku, "Sure, I'm up for it."  
  
Riku laughed, and handed her a sword, but she rejected it, and walked to the fire. Navi tipped the two ends in the flames, and her baton ends became in flamed.  
  
Cloud gave Riku a sympathetic pat on the back, and sat down next to Tidus, as he was busy trying to get Selphie's attention from Cloud.  
  
Navi made her way across from Riku and held her baton, waiting for him to start. He gave her a confused look, and she sighed, "Just get on with it."  
  
Riku shrugged, and grasped the sword with both hands. He started into a charge at Navi, and swung. She stepped away, and he fell into the sand.  
  
He shot back up, and turned to her, shocked. Navi cocked her head, and smiled.  
  
"Go, Navi," Kairi said, "and go Riku, too." She quickly added. She squirmed in the sand, and laid her head on Sora.  
  
Riku charged again, this time Navi took a deep breath, and blew hard on the end of her baton, and a huge blast of flame shot at Riku. It hit the straps of his shirt, causing it to snap.  
He gasped, and dodged back. Navi charged this time, and hit Riku in the stomach with the blown out end of the baton. Riku keeled over and hit the sand on his back.  
  
Navi squated over him, the other end of the baton pressed close to his face. "I thought this was going to be a challenge," She blew lightly on the end, and it burned out. Navi got up, and walked over to Cloud, sitting next to him.  
  
Cloud looked at Riku, "I told you." Riku laughed, and sat down next to Navi. He turned to her, "I'm going to have to learn a few tips from you."  
  
Navi turned, and smiled at him warmly, "I think that might work out." 


	3. 3

~*~  
  
Navi's laughter pierced the air pleasantly as she watched Riku and Sora wrestle on the ground. Kairi joined her, and began to get up, in attempt to break them apart.  
  
"Come one guys, break it up," Kairi giggled, and made a feeble attempt of pulling them apart with her foot.  
  
Sora pulled away from Riku, and sat fully on the ground. Riku did the same, and sat with his legs apart, and supported himself with his elbows.  
  
Navi came over and sat down next to Riku, and she casually tried to brush some of the sand of his bare shoulder. "That was interesting to watch."  
  
Kairi sat down gingerly next to Sora, "Get use to it, they do it all the time."  
  
Navi smiled, unfolded her legs so they were straight, and she lay back in the sand.  
  
Riku peered over her, "Hey, we're going to the Secret Place, wanna come?"  
  
Navi raised her eyebrows, "No, I'm going to stay here, Cloud should be coming over any minute."  
  
Sora sighed and lifted himself from the sand, "Okay. Come on guys."  
  
He helped Kairi and Riku up, and the three of them started off the beach. Riku turned, "Hey Navi, if you change your mind, it's over by the water fall."  
  
Navi sat up and flashed a generous smile, "Thanks Riku."  
  
Riku nodded, and walked away.  
  
Navi's eyes followed him, and watched him ducked under a rock wall. She frowned, got up, and quickly walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
"I still think, no, know, that you like Navi," Sora stated, and traced his fingers on the wall of the passage.  
  
"Really?" Kairi shrieked, and turned, grinning at Riku.  
  
Riku turned sharply, and glanced around, making sure no on was listening, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yep, sure you don't," Sora said, and stopped suddenly.  
  
Kairi continued to giggle and crashed into Sora's back, pushing him into the Secret Place.  
  
The figure was back, this time; it seemed to be reading the markings on the wall. Its pale fingers dance across the markings.  
  
"It's you," Riku jumped in shock. The figure's head snapped around to look at them, and those lips formed into that haunting smile again.  
  
"What do you want?" Kairi demanded, stepping next to Sora.  
  
The figure's head lifted, and the sunlight revealed spectacular blue green eyes that blinked childishly at them. Then they disappeared back into the darkness of the hood.  
  
"Who are you?" Riku asked, stepping in front of all of them.  
  
The figure took a step forward, "you know who I am." The warmth of the creature's voice replaced the chill in the air. Riku knew that voice. It was easily a female's.  
  
The figure frowned, "But don't be afraid, you hold the greatest gift of all. You are the one that will open the door."  
  
Sora gasped, "You! You're the voice in my dream!"  
  
"What do you want?" Kairi demanded again, almost stomping her foot impatiently.  
  
The creature turned its head to the door, this time; a keyhole was etched into the surface.  
  
Riku took a step forward, causing the figure's head to snap back, "Do you have a name?"  
  
The figure cocked its head, "Tatle."  
  
"Tatle," Sora repeated. Kairi gave a nervous giggle, "So, what are you?" She pointed to Tatle's wings.  
  
"Sprite," Tatle said, distracted by the keyhole. She over to it, and ran her delicate hand over the marking. It seemed to glow when she touched it.  
  
Tatle smiled, she seemed pleased.  
Riku leant his back against the rock wall; its surface seemed to dig itself into his bare back, as he watched her work.  
  
Tatle moved from the door to the markings on the wall. She ran her hand over a blank piece of rock, when there was a shout from the outside.  
  
She quickly spun around, and walked into thin air.  
  
The noise must have been Selphie's laugh, because it disappeared after a while.  
  
Sora and Kairi went over to where Tatle was standing. There was a marking on the rock she touched. It was a fairy, a small simple fairy with no details or anything. Just a side view of a fairy with antennas and wings.  
  
"Hey, this looks familiar," Sora stated. Riku walked over, it did indeed. But from where?  
  
~*~  
  
"Riku? Sora? Kairi?" Navi poked her head into the small chamber. "Oh, I though I got lost." Riku turned and smiled, "No, you're in the right place."  
  
"I can see that," Navi said, walked in. "This is spectacular, with the markings. Did you do these?" She turned to they group.  
  
They nodded, "Of course we did." Kairi smiled, and put her hands on her hips.  
  
Navi laughed, and did the same. Riku noticed how beautiful she looked in her white bikini. Then he noticed her hip.  
  
The tattoo, it was the same on the wall. He pursed his lips, but shook his head, no. ~*~  
  
"RIKU!" Navi screeched as he dumped water over her lithe body.  
  
Riku laughed and dropped the bucket, "Sorry?"  
  
She smiled, and shoved him into the small are of water behind them.  
  
He toppled over the edge, and fell. "Hey!" Riku drawled, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
Navi gave a beautiful smiled, bent over and wiped some water droplets from his face, turned, and walked away.  
  
Riku stood up and watched as she walked away, her hips seemed to sway to an imaginary beat inside her head. 'Wait," He thought. He shook his head again, but looked a second time, at her soaking went body,  
  
Why wasn't she leaving footprints? 


	4. 4

Chapter 4:  
  
"Cloud." Navi moaned and sat down on his bed. Cloud's head lulled to the side to look at her, "Hmm?"  
  
Navi took a deep sigh, and lay her head down on the pillow his head was on. Cloud turned his body on his side, and looked at her, "What's the matter?" He ran his fingers through her strawberry blonde hair.  
  
Navi looked up at him; "I like Riku."  
  
Cloud chuckled, "You want me to be surprised?"  
  
Navi sat up straight, "You noticed?"  
  
"Of course, it's hard not to. Why don't you tell him?" Cloud folded his hands behind his head.  
  
"Because, I'm me!" Navi stated, swinging her feet around to hang over the edge of Cloud's bed.  
  
Cloud noticed the two lines of scars between her shoulder blades, "Oh, you mean you haven't explained these?"  
  
Navi shot around, "Oh, and what am I suppose to tell him. If he finds out, he'll think I'm some kind of freak, I can't tell him." She didn't mean to snap at him, but it just came out from her frustration.  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He's seen his share of bad things over the years."  
  
Navi hunched her shoulders, "I don't know what to do, Cloud." She got up and walked out of the bedroom. "Thanks," She said quietly before shutting the door.  
  
Cloud stared at the door for a moment, and he sighed, a deep one. He looked up at the ceiling; "This is going to be more difficult than I imagined."  
  
~*~  
  
"RIKU!" Selphie screeched, and bounced over to him, grabbing onto his shoulders.  
  
Riku jumped, and turned to Selphie, "What?"  
  
Selphie grinned, and swung on her heels like a child, "have you seen Kairi?"  
Riku scratched his head; "She's with Sora."  
  
Selphie frowned, and put her hands on her hip, "Well, what about Navi?"  
Riku shrugged, and leant his shoulders on the palm tree behind him, "I haven't see her since yesterday afternoon."  
Selphie sighed, "Okay, thanks Riku!" Despite her upset self, she bounded off, singing happily.  
  
Riku frowned, where was Navi? He hadn't seen her since she pushed him in the water. Riku shrugged and started to walk away, when he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Hey Riku!" It was Tidus. "You haven't seen Selphie, have you?"  
  
Riku nodded, "She went towards home, have you seen Navi?"  
  
Tidus stopped from his sprint towards Selphie, "Yeah, I saw her going into the Secret Place awhile ago." He wound up his legs, and ran off to find Selphie.  
  
Riku watched him run away, and he started to walk towards the Secret Place. Why hadn't he thought of that? She was fascinated with that place.  
He ducked around the wall and walked down the narrow passage.  
  
Riku could already hear Navi inside, talking to her self.  
  
HE stopped and leant against the wall, "I knew I'd find you in here."  
  
Navi whipped around to see who interrupted her, "Oh, yeah."  
  
She gestured Riku to come closer; "This is a Paopu fruit.right?"  
Navi pointed to Riku's drawing of a Paopu tree; he must have been six when he drew that.  
  
Riku nodded, and knelt down by it, "How did you know?"  
  
Navi sat down next to him, "They use to have these where I came from."  
Riku frowned, "where did you come from?"  
  
Navi's eyes widen, and she realized that she had to tell Riku about it. She sighed, "Ever since I was born, I lived on an island, like this, just off of Hollow Bastion. When I was six, though, the Heartless came to our island. We didn't know what the Heartless were yet, so we were confused.  
  
So my mother and I decided to actually go to Hollow Bastion, because Cloud was there, and we lost our home. So, we picked up and traveled there."  
  
Riku's frown deepened, "So, you lived in Hollow Bastion?"  
  
Navi nodded, and ran a finger through her hair, "Yeah, and everything was going fine. I was with my brother and father, we were a family. I had Squall, Yuffie, Aerith, and all of them with me. Then, everything started to fall when the Heartless came, and took that world, too. That's when I got this."  
  
Navi pulled her hair up, and turned so Riku could see her back. He saw the two scars of her back. "How did you get those?"  
  
Navi turned straight again, "Cloud went to push me out of the attack of an Invisible, but, he fell, and I got attacked."  
  
There, that should be good enough, Navi thought. Did I really want to tell the truth about my scars? No, because that would scare him.  
  
Riku frowned, and Navi shook her head, she didn't want to hear Riku's sympathy. She had already had enough in her life.  
  
Rising from the spot she was sitting in, Navi brushed the dirt of the back of her skirt, and started to walk away. She stopped and turned back to Riku, "Bye Riku."  
  
Riku frowned, and watched her disappear behind the rocks. Why did Navi run away like that? He ran his hands over his face, and leant his head against the rock wall that was currently digging painfully into his back.  
  
"What's wrong?" A voice rasped next to him. Riku nearly jumped out of his skin, and dug his heels into the ground, preparing to scurry away.  
  
It was only Tatle though, sitting in the same spot Navi was earlier. Those aqua eyes blinked at him, and he watched as they turned from a bluish color to violet, then on green.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired," Riku replied, sitting back again. He noticed that the visible mouth frowned at him, and those eyes blinked at him. "Really." He stated again.  
  
Riku wasn't okay. Navi was acting weird, and all he wanted to do was get close to her.  
  
Tatle got up, "I'm sure she wants that too." And instead of disappearing, she walked out.  
  
Riku leant his head back again, trying to let everything sink in.  
  
~*~  
  
"Navi? Are you okay?" Cloud entered her room sat on her bed. It was so hot in her room; he wondered how she could stand it. He shook her shoulder lightly. Navi didn't get up; she just pulled her head from the pillow her face was buried in.  
  
"Yeah, Cloud, I'm fine."  
  
Cloud sighed, and ran his hand over her back. Navi gave a shriek and rolled sideways, arching her back, and face twisted in pain. "Don't touch my back," She gasped, "It hurts."  
  
Cloud face turned solemn, and it reminded Navi that her brother was still a fighter. "You can't keep doing this, you're going to wear yourself out!"  
  
Navi raised from her bed, stiff backed, and sat up with difficulty, "I'm fine, Cloud. I'm not dying for God's sake."  
  
Cloud's eyes narrowed, and he gave his sister a look that would have frightened most people, but she glared back, "Did you tell him?"  
  
Navi lowered her head, "Yes and no." She got another one of Cloud's glares. "Okay, I lied about the scars! I can't tell him, Cloud. Now mind your own business!" Navi hissed.  
  
Cloud shot up from his bed, and the room seemed to grow hotter. He glared at her and sped towards the door, hearing Navi flop back down on her stomach. Her face was still turned to him.  
  
Cloud swiped the sweat of his face, and opened the door. He just had to get out of the room. He gave a unreadable look to his sister, and the room suddenly went cold. 


	5. 5

C// OMG! I'm soooo sorry it took so long for the fourth chapter to come! I was just so tied up with VolunTEEN and babysitting! GRRR! Anyways. This chapter goes out to Yaviwen! Gurl, I love you soooooo much for leaving all those special reviews! You are so awesome!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Navi shifted uncomfortably in the sand. She couldn't get rid of the burning sensation in her back. She took a deep breath and wished it away, but that didn't seem to work. Navi tried to get up, but succeeding in her back giving out, and she fell onto her stomach.  
  
Navi moaned grit her teeth as pain shot through her body. "Hey, Navi!" She moaned again and buried her face in the sand. "Are you alright?" It was Selphie and Kairi. Navi raised her head; "I'm fine."  
  
She braced herself with her elbows, and got up, wobbling a little. Navi exhaled, and brushed the sand off of her skirt. Kairi's mix color eyes peered at her, "You sure?"  
  
Navi gave a little giggle, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Selphie shifted next to her, "Is Cloud home?" Selphie kicked at the sand, a blush rising in her cheeks.  
  
Navi smiled, "He should be by the Paopu Tree." Selphie squealed and bounded off, swinging energetically.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you home!" Kairi announced, grabbing girlishly onto Navi's elbow. "No, it's okay. I'm just going to go lay down," Navi said, shaking off her grasp and walking off.  
  
"Okay! I'll stop and see you in a little while, okay?" Kairi called to her. Navi turned and smiled, now aware the pain in her back was multiplying.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is it?" Navi yelled, hunched over her counter, and digging into the counter under her. Her hands grasped onto a small purple vile, and with out hesitation, she unscrewed the cap and swallowed it all.  
  
Navi pressed her forehead against the coolness of the counter, waiting for the pain to go away. "Navi?"  
  
Navi threw the glass aside, and sprang from the counter, the pain in her back gone. Sora and Riku were there, staring at her.  
  
"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully, then wincing at the sound of the glass shattering. Navi fixed a wide grin on her face, and tried to ignore the glass.  
"What was that?" Riku asked, stepping to Navi and gesturing behind her. Navi's eyes widen, "Ya know, the wind. Cloud must have left a window open." She desperately tried to look annoyed.  
  
Sora let out a gush of air, "Wind?" Navi nodded, "Wind blew the vase over." Sora raised his eyes, "Right. I'll be at the Paopu Tree with Cloud."  
  
"Oh, he's there? I'll join you," Navi stated, marching next to Sora. She ran into Riku's chest, "Actually, why don't you come for a walk with me?"  
  
"Yeah, a walk does sound nice," Navi said absentmindedly and started out door. Riku followed her, casting a weird glance to Sora. He shrugged, and walked off behind Riku, folding his arms behind his head.  
  
~*~  
  
"Navi, do you feel okay?" Riku asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. Navi raised her eyebrow questionably, "Of course." Riku frowned, "You just seem a little jumpy."  
  
Navi hunched her shoulders, "No, I just think Selphie has worn off on me." Riku laughed out loud and walked faster in attempt to catch up with her. "I need to talk to Cloud," Navi said, a frown coming on her face.  
  
"No! I mean, you can't go this way," Riku shouted, blocking her way. Navi frowned, and poked at his chest, "Why? All I want to do is see my brother!"  
  
Riku brushed off his shirt, "Well, yes, but you can't." Navi glared at him, and Riku gave a nervous smile. "What's going on, Riku?" She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Nothing!" Riku called desperately, and his face dropped. "What would make you think that something was going on?" He droned off, and fell weak from Navi's glare. Riku let out a loud sigh and pointed over her shoulder.  
  
Navi gave a satisfied smile and turned around. She gave a small squeak when she saw three people walking up the path. The person is front was a tall man with unkept brown hair, and behind him were two girls.  
  
Navi gave a small squeal and broke into a run, "Squall!" She jumped into the man's arms, hugging him tightly. Squall teetered a bit, but hugged her back, "Hey, kiddo."  
  
Navi wiped at her face, and knocked him in the shoulder before hugging a girl shorter than her, with black short hair, Yuffie. "What are you guys doing here?" Navi said excitingly, bending slightly to hug her.  
  
"Aw, we just couldn't keep away from seeing you guys," Yuffie said in her normal, laid back manner. "Yeah, we missed you guys," The taller girl, Aerith, said.  
  
Navi's grin seemed to big for her face and she bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement, "It's been so long!" Squall nodded, "We just couldn't keep away."  
  
Navi stopped and looked back at Riku, grabbing his hand, "We'll go get Cloud." She took off running, aware of dragging Riku by the hand as he clumsily ran next to her.  
  
~*~  
  
"CLOUD!" He turned at the calling of his name, and his eyes widen when he saw his sister running towards him, pulling Riku along. "They're here! I can't believe it!" She shouted, stopping after the drawbridge, and looking dumb fondly at the island.  
  
It was decorated! "What's all this for?" Navi said slowly. Cloud's mouth dropped in shock, "Navi, what day is it?"  
  
Navi thought for a moment, "July 30th." She also said slowly. Then, Navi's eyes went round, and she clapped her hands to her mouth. Cloud began to laugh, and walked over to Navi, pulling her hands away.  
  
"It's my birthday," She said meekly, and buried her face in Riku's shoulder, embarrassed. Navi wrapped her arms around Riku's shoulders, and pretended she was trying not to look at her brother. She was enjoying the rumble of his chest as Riku laughed.  
  
"You are the first person I have ever met to forget their birthday," Riku announced, pulling away slightly.  
  
Navi blushed, "I had so much on my mind." She turned to her brother, "Thanks Cloud."  
  
Cloud waved his hand, "It's not a problem." Navi scratched her head; " Did you invite them?" She pointed to Squall, Yuffie, and Aerith.  
  
Cloud nodded and walked off the bridge, not looking back. "What was that all about?" Yuffie asked, turning away to watch Cloud's retreating back.  
  
Navi sighed, and sat on the ground, "We got into a fight yesterday." Riku sat down next to her; "He can't stay mad at you." Riku noticed Squall shake his head yes.  
  
Navi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he can."  
  
Aerith stomped her foot, "It's your birthday! Come on, we need to get started." Navi's brow wrinkled, "Okay." ~*~  
  
Her head was killing her; the throbbing in her temples began to feel like her head was going to split. The loud music didn't help either. Navi shook her head in attempt to try and clear her mind. It was her party; she had to be cheerful.  
  
Something wasn't right; something was going to happen. Navi could just feel it. She sat down, keeping a smile on her face, and massaged her temple with her fingertips. If only Cloud was here, he could help. But he didn't seem to keen to talk to his sister right at the moment.  
  
Navi tried to search through the heavy crowd for him, but from the blurring of her sight, that wasn't easy. She stood up, who could help her? She felt Tidus brush past her, and Navi made her way to the bridge, maybe she could talk to Riku.  
  
He was there, talking to Aerith. Navi grabbed his elbow to catch herself from swaying. Riku put his arm on her waist, "What's wrong?"  
  
Navi gritted her teeth, "We need to find Squall." She closed her eyes, which helped a little, it made the pain dull, but not much.  
  
Riku looked at Aerith, and she nodded, taking off in a run to find him. Riku wrapped his arms around her and helped her across the bridge, and down the stairs.  
  
Navi shook her head again, it wasn't working. She was now aware her eyes were watering from the pain. Squall either knew where Cloud was, or he could help. Her hand came to her head, and Riku picked her up. Her arms went around his neck, and she rested her throbbing head in the crook of his neck.  
  
This hasn't happened in so long, something was wrong. Navi felt herself being lowered to the ground, and she opened her eyes; Riku was talking to Squall, and they realized that Navi had opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Navi, what hurts?" Squall asked her, bending over to talk to her. He sounded like he was talking to a five-year-old. She opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out, just a searing pain all through head that caused tears to spill from her eyes.  
  
Squall bit his lip, "Riku, go find Cloud. This is serious." Navi say Riku look down at her, before taking off in a sprint to find him. Navi closed her eyes again, and she felt a surge wrench through her body, someone was screaming. Bright colors were flashing behind her eyes, 'someone stop the screaming.'  
  
The surge washed over her again.  
  
~*~  
  
Where was he? Riku thought running harder. Where was Cloud? He had checked the beach, their house, the Secret Place, where else could he look? Riku stopped and tried to catch his breath, what was wrong with Navi?  
  
He was scared to death when she came over to him, and almost collapsed. "CLOUD!" Riku yelled, praying that he heard his cry. Nothing, nothing but the far away boom of the music. Then, "Riku?"  
  
Riku turned, "Cloud?" He took off towards him. "What's wrong?" Cloud came from the shadows.  
  
Riku pressed his palms to his knees, "It's Navi!" Cloud eyes went wide, and he didn't ask questions. He pulled Riku up, and shoved him, trying to get him to run. Riku nodded, and ran back to Navi.  
  
Cloud was running beside him, and Riku could see the look of worry across his face. They were passing his house, and both of them could see Yuffie standing in front of the door, waiting for them.  
  
Cloud skidded to a halt, and bolted into the house, Riku following behind closely. Squall was leaning on the doorframe of Navi's room, peering with an unreadable expression. He looked up as Cloud and Riku came, and Cloud didn't get to check on his sister, because Squall was pulling him away.  
  
Cloud understood, and nodded his head towards the room, suggesting Riku go in. Riku frowned, stepped into the room, hearing Squall tell Cloud that something was happening.  
  
Riku closed the door, and made his way towards Navi's bed. She was currently asleep, so he eased down on her bed, and grasped one of her hands. Riku frowned again, and wiped away the hair on her forehead, realizing that she was dripping in sweat.  
  
He turned over her hand, and his brow wrinkled when he saw her palms. There was something on them. He tried to rub it off but it didn't work. Riku reached over to the lamp, turning it on, and looked down at her palm. There was a star, out lined in black, in the middle of her hand.  
  
Riku curiously ran his hand over it, and a warm, tingling sensation made him snap his hand back. Something weird was happening. Riku leaned down, and kissed her forehead, before getting off her bed. He walked to the door, glanced back into the room, before shutting the door again. He was staying, he didn't want to leave. 


	6. 6

Here's chappy number 6! YAY! No not really. It's eleven thirty at night, and I'm freakin' tired! But. I have to keep the peeps entertained! Luv ya muchly! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Navi shielded the light from her eyes; it was causing the barely there pain in her head to throb. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Riku, who was asleep, knees, pulled to his chest and his head lulling on the wall.  
  
Navi smiled and crawled out of bed, walking over to where Riku slept. She sat down, Indian Style, in front of him, and reached out, her fingertips brushing the silver strands of hair that covered his eyes. Riku gave a soft moan, and stirred awake, his eyes blinking to adjust on Navi.  
  
His eyes widen, and he got to his knees, wrapping his arms around her. Navi stiffened in shock, but relaxed after awhile, and melted into his embrace, "I'm sorry about last night."  
  
Riku looked up, "God, Navi, you scared me. What happened?" He pulled Navi up to rest on his knees. Riku's aquamarine eyes peered at her.  
  
"I just had a headache, I get them sometimes. Rarely," Navi nodded, and lay her head on Riku's shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
Riku tilted her face towards him, "Don't be sorry." Navi was hiding something from him. He could feel it. Maybe it was too personal; he didn't want to pressure her into telling him something that she didn't want to tell.  
  
Navi blinked rapidly at him, "Okay." Navi rested both her hands on his shoulders, and bit her lip. Did she dare try?  
  
Riku tightened his grip around her waist; Navi was so close, yet so far. He didn't realize that he was leaning forward, his eyes mesmerized on her lips, until a knock on the door caused him to jolt back.  
  
The door swung open, and in the doorway stood Yuffie and Aerith. Aerith seemed quite embarrassed walking in on them, but Yuffie grinned wide, "You really should start locking the door."  
  
The Flower Child behind her giggled, and cleared her throat, looking away. Navi felt her cheeks burn, and saw Riku's turn a bright red. She sidled off his lap, and stood up, "Good morning to you, too."  
  
Aerith's face turned red too; "You were lucky it wasn't Cloud walking in."  
  
Navi's face darkened, and she brushed the remark off. "How are you feeling?" Yuffie asked, stepping into the room more.  
  
Navi waved her hand, "Fine." She pulled Riku to his feet, "I'm getting dressed." And she disappeared behind Yuffie and Aerith, and walked down the hall.  
  
Yuffie gave him a smug grin, and leaned on his shoulder, "You were REALLY lucky it wasn't Cloud who walked in." She knocked him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
Riku tried to say that they weren't doing anything, but Yuffie giggled, and stalked out of the room, Aerith silently following. Riku blushed, and walked behind them, silently praying that they wouldn't tell Cloud. But they weren't doing anything, so-  
  
When Riku turned into the kitchen, Navi was already dressed, and Cloud was silently glaring at her as Squall examining her hand. Navi looked up, "Riku! I'll walk you home!" She yanked her hand out of Squall's grasp, and shoved back her chair, not caring that it bumped into Cloud.  
  
Navi gently grasped his hand, and moved between Yuffie and Aerith, and exited the house. Riku pulled on Navi's hand as soon as they reached the road to make her slow down. "Are you okay?" He asked, stopping fully. Navi was jerked back a bit, but she turned and smiled, "I'm fine." Her grin widened.  
  
Riku frowned, and the grip loosened on her hand. "Listen, Riku, I'm fine. I'm all better, just don't worry," Navi smiled, rocking gently on the balls of her feet.  
  
"I was just scared, it was like I didn't know what to do," Riku shrugged, and turned his back away from Navi. Navi frowned, let go of his hand, and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Well, I'm fine. See?" She bounded in front of him, and grinned.  
  
Riku smiled, "Yeah."  
  
Navi's face fell in confusion, and she reached for Riku's neck, tugging on one of his necklaces, "Squall has a pendant like this." She let the chain fall down her hand, and she stared at the dragon pendant on the chain.  
  
Riku nodded, "It was his. He gave it to me after they rescued me from Ansem." Navi froze, and the hand around the chain tightened, causing Riku to be pulled forward.  
  
"Ansem!?" She choked out, the color draining from her face. Riku took Navi's hands and removed them from his necklace, "He once possessed me." He said that with a tiny voice.  
  
Tears started to stream down Navi's face, and she looked around; anything would do except to look at Riku. She breath became quickened, "I'm sorry, I have to go."  
  
Navi gave a choked sob, and ran back in the house. Riku winced, startled at the door slamming. What was that? He walked to the door, before shaking his head, and walking back home.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why did you tell me about Riku and Ansem?" Navi yelled at Cloud, the sobs mixing with her angry words. Cloud looked up at her, a bored expression on his face, "I didn't think it was important."  
  
Navi's breathing stopped, and so did the tears. She shockingly stared at him, the rest of her color draining from her face. Navi's shock turned to hard anger, and she glided to where Cloud was sitting. She glared hatefully at him, before raising her fist and punching him in the face.  
  
Yuffie dove at her, grabbing her shoulders to prevent Navi from hitting Cloud again. "Not important!? Cloud! That IS important!" Navi roared, and her strength became too much for Yuffie to stand-alone; Squall hurried over and grabbed one of her arms.  
Cloud sat in his chair, mouth open, amazed his sister just hit him. He gave a fearing growl, and stood up, sizing Navi in the face. "And I suppose your headache wasn't important either. What were you doing to get the headache, Navi?" The more he spoke, the louder his voice rain.  
  
Navi ripped her arms out of their grasp, and stood on her toes to look Cloud in the face, "I was doing anything." She hissed.  
  
Cloud grabbed her chin roughly, though Navi didn't wince, " How many times have I told you not to wear yourself out like that? You had to be doing something!"  
  
Navi made an attempt to push Cloud back, but he wouldn't budge. She pressed her palm to his chest, and without the slightest effort, Cloud flew back into the wall.  
  
Aerith gave a choked cry, and ran towards Cloud. Yuffie and Squall immediately made an attempt to grab her again, but she glared at them, causing them to back away.  
  
Cloud slid back up the wall, shoving Aerith away, and starting back at Navi. Navi didn't cower; she grabbed for the nearest object she could find, and threw at him. It was a vase. Cloud's eyes widened, and he ducked, the glass breaking on the wall, and the shards falling hazardly on his back.  
  
Navi grabbed at a glass of water, "Why can't you just mind your own business?" She threw the glass at him, glaring as it broke, getting Cloud wet. "What can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
Navi picked up a bowl, and threw it aimlessly. It broke in front of Cloud's feet, and he stared, shocked at his sister. She was red in the face; the anger she was feeling was clearly visible.  
  
Cloud stared at the three people watching them. They shook their heads, not wanting to get in the middle. Navi picked up another glass, and raised it behind her head. She didn't throw it though. She just stared at Cloud, her quickened breath slowing down.  
  
"Stay out of my life," Navi threw the glass in the space between her and Cloud, before running out the door. ~*~  
  
"Riku, open the door!" Navi called, pounding her fist hard on the door. She waited, and there was no answer. "RIKU!"  
  
The door was quickly opened, and Navi's fist nearly came in contact with is forehead. Riku's stare was looking over Navi confusingly. Her face was red, and he could tell she was trying to hide fury. "Can I come in?" She asked in a tiny voice.  
  
Riku smiled, and moved aside to let Navi in. Navi moved in gratefully, and Riku peered out the door, the sky was awfully dark.  
  
"Are you okay?" Riku asked, shutting the door. Navi didn't turn around to face him, she just sighed, "Cloud and I got into another fight."  
  
Riku frowned, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They stayed in silence for a long time, Navi leaning charishly into Riku's chest. Riku sighed dreamily, and looked at the window, into the dark sky.  
  
His brow wrinkled at he saw a light shooting through the sky. A falling star? Oh no! "Navi!"  
  
Navi turned, and screamed, pointing into the corner where a black porthole was forming. "Heartless!" She cried. Riku tried to convince himself that this wasn't happening, but his worst fear came. A small heartless twirling daggers stepped from the porthole, its beady yellow eyes landing on Riku and Navi.  
  
Riku grabbed Navi's hand, and started to run towards the door, Navi flying behind him, when she let out an earsplitting scream.  
  
Riku stopped, turned, and his blood ran cold. Navi was clutching her hand; a dagger sticking through the middle of the star on her palm. Her choked, inaudible screams were droned out by the thunder, and she grabbed the dagger, yanking it out of her palm. Handing it to Riku, Navi fell to her knees, clutching her hand.  
  
Riku gave a small yell, and charged at the small Heartless, throwing the dagger at it. He prayed it would hit him, and his prayers were answered, it hit the Heartless, square in the chest.  
  
Riku gave a relieved sigh, and turned quickly to check on Navi, but he found the space she was sitting in empyt. 


	7. 7

Chapter 7  
  
Riku went cold. "Navi?" He walked down the dark hallway to the living area, "Navi? Come on, don't do this." There was a loud crack of thunder outside, causing Riku to jump, and the lightning caused the dark hallway to light up.  
  
Riku turned around, and ran to the window by the door. Could she have gone out into the storm? Riku wasted no time; he threw the door open, and stepped out into the cold rain. "Riku!" Someone called from over the thunder. He turned; Sora was running up the path, pulling Kairi along behind him.  
  
"Sora!" Riku ran to him, noticing Kairi had a limp in her step and was dragging her left foot. "There are Heartless everywhere!" Sora said, allowing Kairi to lean her weight on him.  
  
"What happened to Kairi?" Riku yelled over the thunder, water streaming down his body. "I fell coming up the path," Kairi said; her face paling as she tried to put weight on her foot.  
  
Riku swiped his wet bangs from his eyes, "Get her to the shack!" Riku turned to run, but Sora stopped him, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to find Navi!" Riku took off in a sprint, the freezing cold rain numbing his body. He skidded to a halt when a shadow sprung from the ground. Riku gasped and ran towards the shack, throwing the door open and bolting up the stairs, the sand ground squishing under his wet feet.  
  
When he got to the bridge, he turned to see Shadow didn't follow him. It walked clumsily along the start of the bridge, before finally, sinking back into a shadowed corner. Riku exhaled, and looked up into the rain; the cold drops falling painfully in his eyes, "NAVI!?" He wouldn't leave without her; he wasn't going to leave her here.  
  
"Riku?" A soft voice sang. It sounded so near to him, for it was just a whisper. Riku turned sharply, and standing on Paopu Island was Tatle.  
  
"Tatle!" Riku called, stepping awkwardly and slipping on the bridge. He caught himself, and took off towards her. She turned as if in slow motion, and smiled at him.  
  
He stopped in front of her, panting heavily, "What are you doing here?" Tatle frowned and cocked her head to the side; "I'm here for help." Riku stopped and thought for a moment.  
  
She was here to help? What? He blinked, it dawned on him. "You knew about this!? And you didn't tell us!?" Riku cried, bewildered, not caring that the rain was running down his back in a tickling sensation.  
  
Tatle bit her lip, and crossed her covered arms over her chest, "You can't change the future, Riku, you can only help."  
  
He frowned, "I don't understand what you're saying!" This was all to confusing. He had to find Navi. Could the Heartless have taken her? He shook his sliver bangs from his head, "We don't have time! Have you seen a girl wearing blue!?"  
  
Tatle frowned deeper, and reached to Riku, brushing her fingertips across his cheek. The pounding of the rain on his head stopped, the warm of the sun shone down, and he could feel his skin heat. He looked down at his arm; the heavy water droplets evaporating into his skin. He was beginning to dry.  
  
Riku blinked, and looked back at Tatle. Her shoulders heaved in a silent sigh, and she walked past Riku. He turned immediately and followed her, taking great steps to keep up with her glides. She glided silently, and Riku looked down at her feet, just to make sure she was actually walking.  
  
Occasionally, Tatle's wings would flutter, and leave a light dust of glitter to fall on him as he began to jog to keep up with her. She stopped finally, in front of Navi's house, and held her hand out before her. The door swung open, and Riku's eyes widen. Tatle swiftly stepped in; closing the door before Riku barely got to get in.  
  
Cloud head shot up from staring at the table as the entered the house. Aerith gave a shrieking gasp, and clutched the chair behind her for support. Yuffie eyes widened, and she stumbled backwards, only to be caught by Squall.  
  
Cloud got up from the table, his face ashen as his eyes roamed over Riku, then Tatle. His eyes narrowed, and watched Tatle closely as she moved closer towards him. He gave a snarl, before he picked up his sword, and stormed past her, not caring that he shoved her aside.  
  
Tatle gasped and lost her balance, but seemed to hover dangerously in between standing and falling. She stood up straight, and stormed into the hallway adjacent to the table. Riku blinked and looked at the other three; Aerith looked sick, and Squall and Yuffie eyed him warily as if he was some kind of disease.  
  
He frowned and bit his lip, "Guys, what's going on?" Yuffie blinked at him, "you don't know?" She cried, bewildered. Aerith began to sob into her hands, "What are we going to do?"  
  
Riku sighed; it was no good talking to them. Tatle glided back into the room, tucking something into her cloak. His brow knitted together, what the hell was going on?  
  
Tatle walked past Riku, snagging the front of his shirt, indicating for him to come with her. He followed, this was getting weird. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Squall let go of the raven-haired girl and step in front of the door.  
  
Riku could hear Tatle growl, and she reached into her cloak, yanking out an Elbow Blade and held it to his neck, "Get out of my way." She spat, not waiting for an answer, because Squall flew from the door.  
  
She stepped outside, and glanced up at the sky, the weather becoming rainy again. She looked back down, and tugged the hood of her cloak over her face more. Riku didn't dare say anything. What did all this have to do with Navi? Wait a minute, why did Cloud get mad? Why did Squall block her way?  
  
Tatle's feet made no noise as they walked over the bridge. Aerith screamed, and Yuffie almost fainted. "RIKU!" The door behind them busted open, and Sora walked out, Kairi riding on his back. He gasped, "Tatle?"  
  
Tatle made no notice of them and kept walking. Riku put the puzzles in his head together. It couldn't be? His hand reached out and grasped her elbow, stopping her in mid step, "Navi?"  
  
Tatle sighed, and wrenched her arm out of his grasp. Riku blinked, it all made sense now. The smile, the voice, the headache. "Is it you?" The fairy walked a head, and Sora came panting next to Riku.  
  
Tatle turned around, and he stepped closer, noticing tear tracks running next to her mouth. "It is," He gasped, not sure whether to step forward or back. She reached up, and pulled her hood back.  
  
Bright green eyes, full of sorrow was shone to them. Strawberry blonde hair, and those lips that Riku was always so mesmerized by. It was Navi. She wiped at her pale green skin. Sora gasped again, and dropped Kairi. She fell to the ground and gaped at Navi, her hurt ankle no longer a problem.  
  
"I'm sorry guys," She whispered, and pulled the rest of cloak of. Her torn Talim shirt and skirt were in shabby yet fashion reeking, and her boots stated for Riku that she did walk. Her pink wings fluttered gently, and her face filled with guilt.  
  
"it all makes sense now," Riku stated, taking a step forward. Navi nodded, "I should have told you sooner."  
  
Behind them, there was a screech, and a splash. Selphie fell onto the bridge, her yellow dressed splattered with mud, while Tidus tried to pull her up. "NAVI!?" She cried.  
  
Navi let out a whimper, and turned her back to them. "I have to go, I have to fight."  
  
Kairi stood back up and held onto Sora, "Will you come back?" She asked. She frowned, "I don't know."  
  
She kicked up dirt with her shoe, and picked it up, placing in a pouch around her waist. She turned her head to the side. Cloud was standing on the beach, in front of a portal. He turned to her, and glared, before disappearing into the black pit. She turned back, "I have to help."  
  
Navi turned again, but Riku grabbed her arm, "Don't go." She turned, "I have to. This is al my fault, I have to help my brother!" He frowned, and pulled her to him. Pressing a soft, chaste kiss on her lips, he said, "Stay alive and come back to me."  
  
Tears ran freely down her cheeks as Navi touched her lips, "I will, I promise." She turned, spread her wings, and pushed off from the ground, flying into the air. Riku looked up, following her until she was unable to see. She was gone.  
  
A/N: dun, dun, DUN! I'm sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy with school that I haven't had time. I apologize to all my fans! Love you guys! R/R! 


	8. Silver and Cold

pOh my freaking god, people! I'm so sorry about the EXTREMELY long wait for the eighth chapter. I've been so busy with practice and tutoring, I haven't been on the computer in three months! AH! But, here it is! I hope you like enjoy it, it's a little darker than usual but it'll do fine! p pSilver and Cold pRiku slid down the rocks of the Secret Place, yawning, too awake to fall asleep, but too tired to give a shit. He couldn't fall sleep these days, too much in his to bother with sleeping. Every time his head hit the pillow, thoughts of Navi would shoot through his brain; if he closed his eyes, he could remember her running towards him or the time he was scared to death of losing her, but he still fell asleep, watching her beautiful face. pIt had been two weeks since she had disappeared, leaving the island to help fight off something he and Sora almost died to try and stop, but it wasn't like he could complain. She was helping, helping her brother; helping the worlds that remained clueless of the Heartless's return. Riku's head lulled on the jagged rocks; why did she have to leave him just when he finally understood everything? pEven Riku himself couldn't explain what he was feeling, what emotions he had run through him when he thought of Navi. Did he love her? He couldn't, he had only known her for a month or so; but Kairi's romance prodded into his head, what about that love at first site shit that she was constantly swooning about whenever she felt like boasting about Sora. pIt was hard to say, hell, he was only 16; did he really find love in the term one month? Who the hell knew? He didn't want to look into the dreams he was having when he did manage sleep; they were mostly images of Navi dying on a battle field, her screaming in pain. This was too much pressure for a teenager to fucking handle! A slow breeze wafted through the tunnel, chilling him; the others were worried about him. They were worried about the significant weight loss, and the permanent dark circles that were imprinted under his eyes. pThe hard, quick pad of feet on sand brought him back to his senses, his tired blue green eyes watching warily at the entrance of the Secret Place. Sora's head popped in, frantic and worried; Riku scratched his head, it was one in the morning, what the hell was Sora doing up? "Riku, you might wanna see this." His voice had an edge to it, a nervous type of edge. pRiku closed his eyes, "whatever." His dull, flat voice scared himself shitless. He raised himself off the ground, determined not to let himself be the type of person who let themselves die. Sora waited patiently for him and when he finally reached him, he grasped the silver haired boy's arm and took off into a heavy sprint, dragging Riku with him. He let himself be pulled, maybe this was something important. Whatever it was, it would get him off his ass and make him do something to distract him from his own mind. pSora pulled him from the tunnel, moving so fast he almost hit Riku's head on the stone wall before he could duck. The island was relitively dark, except for a small bobbing light held on Paopu Island. He squinted his eyes in the dark and he came to realize that Kairi was holding a lantern as she was perched on top of the Paopu tree. What he didn't realize though was that the water, normally a black in the night, was lit as if it was light out, the aquamarine glow shining up onto the island. pWhat the hell? Sora leaped onto the top of the hut, pulling Riku with him and he ran to Kairi, his actions nearly histerical. Riku frowned, and tried to jog towards them, but his tired, aching body refused to let him. Kairi jumped off the tree and held out the lantern over the bridge, allowing the light to shine over the water; he glared down over the tree once he got there, the bottom of the ocean visible. p"We figured you would know something about it," The red head stated, setting the light down. Riku shook his head, and walked over to where the ladder descended down to the water. "Turn the light off," He told Kairi. pWith the light off, it really didn't make a difference; the waters glow lit up the island, and Riku climbed down the ladder, easing himself into the water. He was basked in an aquamarine glow, the ripples of the calm waves showing in the light upon his body. He did have to admit that the water was slightly colder than usual, but he couldn't guess on why. Reaching out his hand, he touched the water, sending ripples out towards the sea; what was causing this glow? pWhere the ripple ended, a small series of bubbles rose to the surface. He edged back against the ladder, Jesus Christ, something was definently not right. No way, dip shit, his mind yelled at him. The small series of bubbles became larger, until they stretched towards where Riku stood, ready to bolt and they frothed over his arms, a strange tingling running through his body. p"Riku, get out of there!" He heard Sora yell. Shaking his head violently, the boy stayed in the water, until a dark figure appeared under the surface where the bubbles first started. Gripping the ladder behind him tightly, Riku put his foot on one the pegs, ready to shoot up and run; the figure became more defined under water, until the boy saw a hand shoot from the water. pHoly shit, he knew that glove. . .It was Cloud! The blonde's body rose form the surface, pulling a person with him, where he was soon followed by Yuffie, Squall, and Aerith. He peeled from the ladder, running towards them, splashing his way until he had grabbed onto Aerith's arm. Riku gave a loud scream when he felt the skin beneath his palm shift and come off of her arm. Aerith grunted, and leaned onto Riku, the silver haired boy careful not to touch any skin on her. pEven though he couldn't see their faces or their conditions, he knew that they were all equally injured, and he noted with a strangled gasp that the person Cloud was carrying was none other than Navi. She was so close to the light, he could see her body, numb and dark as her expressionless eyes stared into space. He wanted so bad to touch her, to hold her and get rid of what was wrong, but he had a feeling this was going to be harder than he thought. pYet what amazed Riku the most was that none of them were wet; not even a drop of the ocean water had soaked onto their skin. They all dragged onto the main road, and Sora and Kairi ran over, the small red head catching Yuffie as she stumbled lightly. Since the salty ocean smell was gone, a sickening, thick smell lingered in the cool air; it was the smell of blood, sweat, and burnt flesh. Kairi made a small whimper as Yuffie's skin fell onto her hands, her herself looking as if she was going to be either be sick or faint, or maybe even both. pCloud and Squall never stopped though, they dragged and limped a head towards Navi's house, carrying the small girl in Cloud's arms. Riku swore that he saw a trail of blood leaving a darker stain on the sand, not sure if it was coming from Squall nor Cloud. Was the battle over? Did they win? Did they lose? What didn't they heal themselves if they were so wounded? pThey had reached their house, Cloud kicking the door open, the wooden door swinging off of its hinges. He entered the house, and walked back to Navi's room, disappearing into the darkness. When RIku had finally gotten Aerith in and over the broken door, he set her gingerly on the couch, and turned on the light. pHe and Sora shrieked in horror while Kairi fainted on the door, Yuffie tumbling onto the cold tile floor. Aerith and Yuffie were both covered in burn marks, their skin almost black and irritated, falling from their muscles and bones, for they looked as if they had died and came back to the Earth after a few years of decomposing. Squall was scratched pretty bad, a large gash on his back leaking large pools of blood onto the carpet, though he looked the most healthy out of them all. He healed Aerith and Yuffie, the green glow emitting through their bodies, wiping away the blackness and pulling their skin back to where it belonged. pAfter healing himself, the sick process of his skin coming together, he had shrugged off his leather bomber jacket and walked quickly through the kitchen and towards Navi's room. Riku blinked, too stunned to move when he realized, shit, Navi! He followed Squall's form down the hall, turning into Navi's room; Cloud's body blocked Navi from his view. In the orange glow of the lamp, Cloud's face was black with dirt, and in the patches of skin that weren't covered where scratches and burn welts. pHe stepped into the room, brushing past Cloud and he laid his eyes on Navi's almost mangled form. There were large gashes of cuts everywhere on her lithe body, her clothes ripped to shreds, while each cut was bleeding and soaking onto the white sheets of the bed, yet the largest gash was over her chest, pumping blood form her body, and the skin around it a deep purple, no doubt from poisoning. The right side of her face and arm was black and sticky looking from Heartless blood, and her wide green eyes solid, holding no emotion as they just stared, never moving. pOut of the corner of his aqua eyes, a soft blue light emitted, reaching for Cloud as he healed. Then, to his horror, Navi began to convulse, a throaty series of coughs coming from her chest as blood splattered out of her mouth. He quickly knelt down beside her, and bit his lip, what was he supposed to do? Her eyes never stopped staring. pThe seizures stopped abruptly, and she slumped back onto the bed, still and quiet. Riku's eyes welled and he began to panic, "Is she" He couldn't finish the sentence as he turned to Squall and Cloud. Her brother looked on the verge of a breakdown, "She might as well be." He turned on his heals and left the room. pRiku whimpered, a small sob rising out of his throat, and he looked pleadingly at Squall. "She's in a Dead Coma," Squall stated, easing down on his knees, "I'm going to try and do as much as I can." His own voice was shaky and worried. The boy nodded and sat back on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. He's going to try the best he can, everything will be fine; I hope. 


End file.
